


What to Do On Your Night Off

by ahunmaster



Series: Fantasy AU [21]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Bodily Fluids, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Elves, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Lube, Minor Original Character(s), Nudity, Ogres, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika has been waiting all day for her time off so she can spend it with her girlfriend.  Red Alert can't wait either... for an entirely different reason.





	

 

Lugnut was a little confused by Strika's smile.  Well, he knew why she was like that, but still...

 

It was a little disconcerting why she was smiling and humming to herself while they waited outside Queen Eclipse's chambers.  The Queen was being checked on by her doctor after feeling unwell as of late.

 

He figured she was probably hoping to spend time with the doctor.  The red head elf was very nice and Strika seemed to enjoy her company.  But still, this was rather odd for his friend.

 

"Strika?"

 

"Hmm?" Again, that smile was not normal.  "Is something wrong, Lugnut?"

 

"Ah... No, just... You seem quite happy."

 

"Well, I do have tonight off and I don't have to come back until tomorrow night."

 

Something else was going on, but Lugnut didn't get a chance to ask as the Queen's doctor left the room.

 

"How is the Queen?"

 

"EH! O-Oh, my apologies," Primus, why was she all jumpy?  She was the same when they had come to get her, but this was still just a bit off.  "T-The Queen is doing well.  I made her an elixir to help with the bout of coughing she's come down with.  That and some rest and she'll be just fine."

 

"So you're done for the day?" Strika asked softly.

 

"Ah~ Y-yes.  I-I'm ready to return to my quarters now."

 

"Here, let me escort you.  I'm done for the day too." Strika gave a smile and a wave to Lugnut.  "See you tomorrow, Lugnut."

 

Lugnut just waved, confusion all over his face as he watched the elven doctor jump when Strika's arm wrapped around her body to lead her down the hallway and out of sight.

 

What the hell was that about?

 

xxx

 

"You did a very good job today, Red.  Such a good job."

 

Red Alert was blushing into the pillow she was holding.  The moment they had gotten to Strika's (not hers!) room, the other had pulled her into a deep kiss before she was undressing the good doctor down to her underwear.

 

And she couldn't stop the moaning either as Strika, now down to her underwear and underwrappings, was grinding into her lowers.  Red Alert was furiously as her breasts bounced freely against the pillow she was using to cover herself with.  She couldn't stop her own hips from grinding back, her legs squeezing Strika's sides for more and more.

 

"You're so wet." Strika rubbed the damped cloth before pulling it up her thighs.  "You liked my little friend a lot, didn't you?"

 

Red nodded as Strika lubed up her fingers from an open jar on the dresser.  With hazy eyes, she watched as the two giant fingers gently pressed into her slick vagina before pulling out a very prominently shaped dildo that was covered in the elf's fluids.

 

"Wow... you really made a mess.  But did you enjoy it?"

 

Seeing the other's gaze on her, Red blushed harder and looked away before finally nodding.

 

"That's a relief.  I thought this one would be too much.  It's a small size for… well, for someone my size. But I'm glad you liked it a lot."

 

"I-It just... took getting used to."

 

"That's okay.  It takes time.  But we have some time now." Strika moved back off the bed to take off Red's underwear, leaving her fully bare to the ogress's eyes.  "But first let me clean you up a bit.  You've been walking around all wet, so I should at least help you make for that."

 

Red started to open her mouth when she squeaked, her legs being pulled towards the other before they were thrown over sturdy shoulders.

 

"Let me get things started.  And then I'll show you to my other little friends, okay?"

 

Again, she didn't have time to answer as a large, dexterous tongue pressed into her sticky hole and left her gasping as it went deeper.

 

"It's alright, Red.  I'll make you feel good."

 

Squeezing the life out of her pillow, Red finally threw it aside as she grabbed Strika's head and pressed it deeper into her folds.

 

And this was only the first hour of the night.  Thank Primus she had tomorrow off as well.

 

END


End file.
